


Territory

by whenthefucksareout



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Love Triangles, M/M, Murder, Murderers, Porn With Plot, Relationship(s), Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Slow Burn, Stockholm Syndrome, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenthefucksareout/pseuds/whenthefucksareout
Summary: You're an assassin paid by the President of the citadel. You would do anything for him and he knows it. But sometimes he goes too far and for once, you wake up.





	1. Chapter 1

_Inhale._

 

_Exhale._

 

_Inhale._

 

_Exhale._

 

You focus on your breathing, your eyes closed. Your previous climax had drained you of all strength. The person above you pulled out with a breathy moan, coming to lie next to you. You were tired. He was tired. 

It was early in the morning, you both had work to do. 

He, was the president of the citadel. He had to look at problems it had, fix them or leave them, he had to do...president things. People who wanted him gone slowly went away over time.

Which is where you come in. He wanted people dead, so many people. He couldn't do it on his own. He made you do it. He gave you a price, in which you would always refuse, you couldn't take money off him, not a dime. All he had to give you was his affection. His love. That's all you had to live on.

Morty turns on his side and starts to kiss your jaw. He mumbles how you need to come to his office once your washed and dressed, you've got someone to find. You don't mind that he doesn't say "I love you", you don't need that. You know he loves you. You hope he does more than that. 

From then, you part. You're too eager to go and see him, you wash everywhere, deep and you scrub hard. 

You then dry yourself off and get dressed. When Morty said you'd do this job, you thought you'd wear a fancy suit and have a pistol. Only one of them are correct. You have the pistol. 

You were told to try and blend in. As good as you could. A white t shirt, a black jumper, a black jacket, black jeans, white shoes. But oddly enough, a dust mask. It was black, you could only see half your face. While you were in Mortys presence, you kept it around your neck. 

Your weapons to assassinate with, it varied. It depended on how Morty wanted the victim to be killed. 

 

When you arrived in Mortys office. He was wearing his normal, casual, suit. He had to look professional for the citadel, for the news and his employees. 

"It had taken you ten minutes extra, something keep you?"

A tease. Morty teased you, as he was the one who kept you longer than intended. You blushed with embarrassment. 

"Anyways—" 

Morty threw down some papers, a picture, and a description. A Morty. You've had to kill them before, no big deal. Even when they plead with you, when they try and deal with you. You can't go against Morty. You won't. 

"I want him gone. He voted against me, his reason was that I couldn't be trusted."

Morty sometimes over reacted. But one person who won't vote for him is one more person who will. 

"I want you to slit his throat slowly, so slowly that he can feel his neck open."

Morty tossed a sharp knife on the desk. You looked at it, it was clean, thin blade that even you were unsure on how the cut would go. You picked it up and put it in your jacket pocket, along with the picture and the discription.

 

"Get it done by today and tonight, you'll get what you want. Have it delayed.... you know how it goes."

 

You swollow thickly. Either of those options are...good, to say the least. 

 

You leave his office with a plan in mind. How you were getting this job done. This job would cost you...something, you didn't mind what. It was odd that you were only told to take out one person, normally it's a few. Maybe this one has history with Morty, you've had to deal with that before. It hurt something within you, a previous Morty who had been captured and held prisoner for months, you had to end his life. 

 

Destination, Morty Town. Poor, dirty, poverty ridden. Poor Mortys who have been abandoned on this citadel.

The Morty looked generic enough, yellow shirt, same lost stare in the picture. The only thing you could identify him with was a brown freckle under his eye. 

 

When you arrived at Morty Town, you had to act like them. Stammers, lost and nervous. Coming into contact with the first Morty you saw, you 'accidently' bumped into him and apologised, but then asking if he knew where a Morty was with a freckle, he looked at you then walked away. He didn't say anything. 

You took out the paper, there was an address, you should've looked at that earlier. Looking around, you saw that it was the top floor of a flat. The lights were on, an indication that he was in there. You knew where to go and what to do. 

Making your way up there, you get a few stares from Mortys who were in small groups, or alone. You had no time for them. You had to get this job done and that's it. 

When you get to the top, the first thing you notice is that the door is red. Unlike all the black doors in this building. You reach for the door handle in an attempt to open it, it was open. What was this Morty getting at? You open the door and stand at the door way. There was a wire next to the door, you noticed it as the gap between your shoe and your trousers felt a thin, cold and metal feeling against it. Looking down, you followed the unnoticable wire to a weight strung up above the doorframe. 

You step over it, avoiding it. You're now in the flat. You see a small kitchen next to the window, a couch and a TV that wasn't on, a coffee table with letters piled on with red markings. You trail around the flat. The lights are on, but it looks like no one's here. Was this a goose chase? 

From behind you, you don't hear the footsteps, but you feel the arms wrapping around your frame. You get frightened, kicking a leg back and getting him in the crotch, with reaction, he lets go of you, you then get him, holding him tightly. He struggles and you get frustrated very quickly.

 

"Just be quiet, just shut the fuck up!"

 

Morty struggled, arms trying to get your arms off him. You reach into your back pocket, take out the knife and place it to his neck. Taking a deep breath, you remembered what Morty said. 

'slit his throat slowly, so he can feel his neck opening'

You press the blade on the far right side, digging it in until your fingertips went white. A green light flashes on your face, you look up at it, thinking it was aquantince of the Morty you currently had in your arms. 

It wasn't. In fact, it was the Morty you would call 'yours'. The portal closed behind him and he crossed his arms.

"Well, go ahead. Get it over and done with."

His tone was annoyed, stressed and almost frustrated. His tie was loose, something he done after he finished work. What time was it? You couldn't of been here long.

You look down at the Morty and slowly, ever so slowly, drag the blade across his neck. Your Morty smiles with satisfaction. Blood spurts on your face, small speckles, blood drips onto your hands, nothing out of the ordinary. The Morty in your arms fell to the floor with a thump, you looked up at your Morty who looked as if he had just gotten something big off his chest.

"This guy was spreading false news about me. You know how it goes."

 

Morty kicks the deceased body as he makes the few steps towards you. 

 

"Good job. I've never actually seen you kill someone before. You could do better."

Better. Yeah. You could do better. You can start putting more effort into it. If it makes him happy, you'll do it. You'll have to be faster, be more creative, when he sees the murders on the news, he'll be surprised. He'll be proud, even. 

"Of course, I'll do whatever you say."

That wasn't a lie. He had kept you for so long, he had hurt you in more ways than one, but you listened to him first time, you loved him for it, he cared about you and that's the only reason he done it. You knew that. 

"Right then. Go back, I'll meet you later. I don't want you to speak to anyone but me today, understand?"

Morty was very... overprotective, as he told you. He didn't want anyone taking you from him, not like that could happen. You never were separated unless you had to kill someone, or he had meetings to go to. You shared a room, a bed, living space. To think, a long time before this, you had a cold, damp cell, being used like a ragdoll every single day. You used to hate it, you used to hate how every day he would show you that he hated you, but yet he kept inviting himself in. You weren't cared for how you are now. He found purpose for you and you welcomed it. 

"I understand."

You wipe the blood off your face with your jacket sleeve. You walk over to the sink, rid your hands of the blood that was drowned with it, drying them shortly after. 

"Oh, and do, do me a favour. Don't do anything that you're not meant to until I'm there."

You agree again, nodding. Morty opens a portal and mentions you to go in it, you do and appear in your room. How long is he going to be? You don't need to know, you'd like to know. 

 

You sit on the bed and take a deep breath, taking out the knife and holding it in front of your face. It's coated red, for obvious reasons.

Morty came through the portal a few minutes later. He had a few blood smears on his face, but other than that, he looked normal. 

"I just had to get something. Don't you worry."

Morty brushes his sleeves off, like he was ridding himself of webs that had caught on his suit. He looks at you.

"I do believe I promised you something if you finished the murder by today? Am I correct?"

 

 

Morty pushes you softly into the bed, straddling your hips. His hands drift down your stomach then stopping above your belt buckle. 

 

"You've been a good boy, haven't you?"

 

Morty undos your belt in a slow attempt to make you wait. He pulls it from your waist and throws it on the floor behind him. 

Your chest heaves and arousal sparks. You nod, you know not to speak during these times, Morty doesn't like it. He likes hearing you moan for him, though. 

Morty shifts back so he can take off his blazer, letting it drop to the floor. He takes off his tie and drops it on the floor too. He hooks his fingers in your jeans and threatens to pull them down. 

"I'm going to make you feel good, do you want that?"

Morty pulls them down inch by inch, teasing you. You notice that he's caught your boxers as well, when he's finished you'll be exposed down there. You takes deep breaths and exhale them loudly, you're so horny you don't even know what to do. 

Once Mortys done, he stares at you, spreading your legs wide. The fresh air hits against it and you can't help but moan lightly. Morty chuckles and starts taking off his trousers and underwear, leaving himself exposed. 

 

Morty alignes himself to your entrance, blinking twice before ever so slowly entering you. You bite your lip and frown, eyes closed. 

 

"You deserve much less, much much less. Do you understand me?"

 

Morty thrusts slowly. He knows that his words are lies. He cant have you know things that he keeps deep, buried within himself. But every word he said, you took it like god said it himself, he knew that. He knew that he's minpulated you too much, too well, to know that you'd never run from him, love someone else. 

You nodded, eyes shut and eyebrows concentrated on pure pleasure. You agree with him. 

When you were his prisoner, you hated when he had invited himself in, you would beg him to stop, but he wouldn't, he would keep going and going and going until you accepted it. 

Now, you would let it happen. You would consent immediently, even the times when you don't want it. If he's happy, so are you. 

You moan breathlessly. Morty is taking his time, thrusting as slow as he could, savouring the way it felt. You felt his hand drift up the inside of your shirt, hands stopping at the scars on your chest. He had done that, for you. You were unhappy as you were before, he changed that so that he wouldn't have to deal with your protests. He loves to feel the scars across his fingertips, to know he done it. He pushed the shirt and the jumper up so that it was just above your scarry chest. He leaned down and started kissing it, his thrusts now starting to pace faster. 

Your chest stutters. Morty licks across your right scar before leaning up and kissing your neck. 

He pushes you further on the bed, pressing down on your shoulders and  _really_ going at it. He lets out a moan of his own, driving himself deeper as he could go. You couldn't hold back your own moans. 

"You're so fucking good, I'm going to fuck you so hard."

Morty groans out, teeth clenched. You bite your lip a little harder and moan out. Morty takes hold of your wrist and twists it behind your back, purposely hurting you to get something out of it. He sits up and thrusts like there's no tomorrow. 

 

Morty finally cums in you, his thrusts slowing as he finishes. You feel it, it's warm and it made you snap, your own orgasm releasing just seconds after his. You sigh, squeaking softly at the feeling. The orgasm was long, you've had them a few times, but never more than a few. 

It takes you a few minutes to finally come out of your high, noticing that Morty is still effortlessly pumping himself in you. 

You can't help but giggle at him, this is a first. He normally pulls out and leaves you. 

He looks at you and raised an eyebrow. 

"What's so funny?"

He frowns, he doesn't stop his actions, instead, he keeps them up. You have to swollow a moan in your throat. 

"You haven't stopped."

Your free hand comes up and holds onto Mortys forearm. He notices this, he never likes to be touched during sex, he doesn't tell you off. 

"I like the feeling."

He states while taking his arm and moving it down to press against your abdomen, pressing down on it harshly, only slightly feeling himself in you. 

Your breath hitches. You remember a time where Morty had pressed down so hard that you could cry, it used to hurt so much, he would call you names and yell at you to shut up. He's a lot softer now. 

You sigh in relief and let him do whatever he wants to you. You know you can't go against him. You enjoy this too. You want him in you, you want him with you.

He lets go of your wrist, a red mark now around it, you're sure it would turn into a bruise. 

"I need you fo—"

Mortys sentance is cut short by his own actions, he's a little over sensitive. He coughs and starts his sentance again. 

"I need you to come to my next meeting. I haven't been able to keep you a secret for so long."

You wonder how, you don't see anyone in this building, the only person you've spoke to and seen is Morty. 

Morty grunts and sits up, pulls out which creates a loss within you. You feel empty and immediately miss his warmth and body weight. He moves to the side and puts himself back in his underwear and pulls up his trousers, buckling the belt back. You push down your t-shirt and jumper, pulling up your own underwear and jeans, leaning down to pick up your belt. 

"One of my employees accidently walked in on us, he didn't say anything until he saw me today. Good for him, I was planning to have a better profile in this citadel."

You look at him with adoration. Like you always do. 

"I'm planning to let everyone in the citadel know I have someone to call my own, to look innocent. A lot of people have dirt on me, I can convince the public otherwise. I mean, a Y/N? not only that but a transmale Y/N? They'll love me."

He's doing what he has to so that he can get better exposure. You support him with everything he's saying. Maybe, he'll start showing you affection. Fake affection will do for now, though. 

"And if you do everything right, you know what you're reward will be. But if you do this wrong, you won't know what's coming."

He always gives two options. You always, ALWAYS listen to him. You have no reason not to. 

"Okay."

Is your only reply. He seems satisfied. 

"Go and wash yourself up. I don't want those perverts smelling me on you, they'll get jealous. They'll be a suit waiting for you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Big Impact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Morty said he wanted people to know that he had a heart, you thought it was a turn for the better.

Before the meeting you were invited to go to, Morty had to make sure you looked presentable. He brushed down your new and clean suit, fixes your hair and covers up the hickies on your neck. 

Before you leave, Morty makes sure you satisfy him enough. On your knees and letting him fuck your mouth, the way he wants. It's a way for him to release stress, you don't mind. Thought, he ruins your hair, he had perfectly neated it. He had just messed it up, pulled at it and ruffled it. 

Morty soon enough cums in your mouth and you swollow it with pride. You feel so lucky to have him in you. 

Morty pulls back, a small trail of saliva connecting your tongue and the head of his cock. Morty pets your head and tucks himself back in his underwear. He pulls you up with him and attempts to fix your messy hair. 

"You done well. You should do it more often."

You smile at him sheepishly and you see him even smile back. You feel warm and fuzzy. 

"When we get in the conference room, I want you to be pretty, act pretty and be pretty. Any questions you get asked, you either answer them with short sentences, or you let me answer them. Don't look at them for more than 30 seconds. Look at me for the remainder."

Morty pauses and places his hands on your hips and squeezes. 

"Show me that you love me. If you don't you'll get punished, you don't like that, do you?"

No. You don't. You hate how he punishes you. The starting of it hurts you too much, the end of it, you end up missing his touch. You know damn well what he does it wrong, but you think he cares about you, you think that's why he does it. 

"I'll do what you want me to do."

Is your only sentance. He smiles at you and his hands trail down your arms. 

"Just wait until tonight, when I get you alone. I don't think you'll be able to take out people tomorrow"

He grips your forearm then let's go when he gets a reaction out of you. You gulp harshly, just imagining what he could do to you. 

"Right, let's go."

Morty sprays some cologne on you then drags you out the bedroom, closing and locking the door behind you both. He puts the key in his front pocket. 

"Don't mess this up."

Is the last thing he says to you before dragging you along to a conference room. The suit you're wearing is a black, a white shirt and a red tie. Your trousers stop a few inches above you ankles, so your socks are visible. 

You go past a few Rick's, More Mortys in here than you first thought. They stare at you as you go past, they've never seen you before and now they know you're fucking their president. 

You avert their gaze and look back at Morty. He had a cold expression, like he normally did have.  

"Mr. President, the news have been waiting for more than fifteen minutes."

A stressed out Morty had interuppted your mutual silence, you noticed that he glanced at you a few times while he spoke. 

"Relax. I'm here now. Lets get this over and done with."

Morty suddenly laces his fingers with yours. Your heart skips a beat, two beats, even. He's never, ever, held your hand before, he hasn't shown you real affection. It's almost too much for you to handle. 

Morty opens the double doors and there you see it, two single seats on one side, empty, and two seats with both a Rick and a Morty. You were nervous. You weren't sure if you were going to speak. 

Morty lets go of your hand and mentions you to sit down, making himself look good in front of the news. You smile and sit down, he sits down in the chair next to you. 

Soon enough, the three start talking. They talk about politics and government, then they get on to a conversation about why he kept you a secret. Morty makes up a false excuse, saying how the public of the citadel wouldn't agree with who he was, and his words were, in love with. Your heart almost stopped. Maybe he was telling the truth. Maybe he was really in love with you, your love wasn't unrequited. 

Morty places his hand on your knee and looks at you lovingly, it's fake, a voice in your head tells you, he never does this, hes doing it for the acceptance of the public. 

You smile at him. He smiles back. He goes back to talking about his future plans for the citadel, hows he's going to make it better than it is now. 

 

The interview goes on for another half and hour before it ends. You get up, say your goodbyes and leave. As soon as you get out the room, you feel as if a huge weight has been taken off your shoulders. You only said a few words, not even that.

Morty comes out from behind you and immediately whispers in your ear that you done good.

You done Good. He likes you. 

Morty takes your slightly bruised wrist and drags you back to the room you shared. There's no staff in the way, perhaps they went on a lunch break. 

Morty unlocks the door and pushes both of you in. 

"You're not going out for a while."

He states as he kicks the door again. You look at him, unsure of what he means. 

"The way those pricks looked at you, I didn't like it. The Morty, oh, the Morty, I'm going to kill him."

You raise an eyebrow. He gets you to kill people he doesn't like, people that he hates. There's hardly a time where Morty kills people, he used to kill people all the time. You watched. 

"You'll stay here for a few days, do you understand me?"

You nod. You wouldn't mind a few days off, you hated how he would hunt you every morning anyway. Maybe he'll talk to you now, like a normal person. 

 "Of course, can I ask why?"

Morty looks at you then ignores you. You accept his silence like a prayer. He locks the door, privacy. 

"You shoudn't ask questions."

Morty states. You understand, maybe he's worried, (you really don't think he's worried about you), maybe people will bombard you with questions you won't know how to handle. You haven't spoke to anyone in a real long time. 

Morty walks to the bedroom, you follow him like a lost puppy. 

"Tomorrow, we're having our pictures taken, they're going to be out on newspapers, magazines. You need to act proper, act like you're royalty."

How would you be able to do that? You think you're so small, you've been made to believe he's so much better than you. 

"I'll try."

Morty looks at you from underneath his eyelashes, frown on his face. He would normally raise his voice and tell you trying isn't good enough. This time he doesn't. 

Morty roughly grabs your arm and yanks you over to the bed. You yelp and obey to his movements. 

"But for now, you're mine."

Morty whispers seductively. You blush harshly. Morty pushes you down onto the bed with him and starts to kiss your neck, you sighing in response. 

 

 

 

 

"There's so many things I haven't told you."

Morty starts, tracing a finger down your bruised arm. You wince at the feeling. He was too harsh with you this time round, you're so oversensitive, when you move your legs, it hurts. He let you cum four times without stopping at all to let you breathe and calm down.

"And I won't tell you. Because that will make you weak."

He continues, his finger goes to your chest, where he's left his mark more than once. Hickies that look like abuse marks, once you used to have. Once he used to give you. 

"And I've made you strong. I took you and I made you who you are. If I tell you things, you'll go soft."

He tells the truth. Before, you wouldn't kill someone looking twice at them. You would think about it, everyone does, but Morty made you into the person you are today. 

There's silence. 

"Do you love me?"

He asks out the blue. 

"Of course I do. It's always been you."

You reply. You don't lie to him, you don't even dare. Even after everything he's done to you, he took you from a happy home, a happy dimension with a happy version of your own Rick and Morty. He used you, abused you, took you and you don't regret it. 

Morty makes a satisfied sound at that. 

"Then don't you dare try and fuck me over."

Morty grabs the dip of your neck harshly and pulls you to look at him. 

"I'll make sure that you get everything you want, need and desire. You have to do what I say, when I say."

You do that at the moment. You think he's just laying out rules. He's never given you anything other than clothes, food and water. He's let you survive. But what do you  _want?_ other than him, what do you  _desire_? You don't even know. You decide to think about that later. 

He kisses you and it's thefirst time he's ever kissed you. Youre more than shocked, it's the first time experiencing his lips on yours.

He rolls ontop of you as he does this,  his right hand drifting down the dip of your neck and stopping just above your pubic bone. 

He pulls back. Looking down at you. There's something in his eyes that you don't quite get. You don't understand. 

His hand drifts up to your chest again. You're begging to think that's his favourite place on your body. 

"And we're gonna forget-forget what happened before you got here, right?"

Morty adds in. You do as your told. You don't want to remember. You want to remember this. You want to remember him, how he is now. 

 Morty thrusts in you without warning,  one quick thrust, you gasps and hold onto his shoulders, your chest dips with every breath you take. 

Mortys thrusts are lazy, considering you just got done doing it at least ten minutes prior. He touches all over you, you let him. 

"You'r- You're not doing your job anymore."

Morty comes out with. You listen while trying to focus on your pleasure. 

"Too- too dangerous."

He continues, you understand. You hope to live happily with him, you hope that he loves you too. 


End file.
